Solomon Grundy
"CAN'T STOP GRUNDY!" Solomon Grundy is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User. Grundy makes use of his massive size and undead strength in combat. 'Biography' When criminal Cyrus Gold was killed, his remains were resurrected by the powers of the swamp his body fell into. Becoming Solomon Grundy, the mindless brute wants to destroy all of Earth's heroes. Regime Since Solomon Grundy could not be killed, Superman had him undergo the same brainwashing all regime recruits must endure. He is now the faithful servant of the Man of Steel. Boss Grundy Grundy has been reborn many times and in many eras, and the 30’s were no different. Grundy served as the muscle for multiple bootlegging operations and was feared for his affinity for sharp knives. Red Son One of Lex Luthor's early experiments, the super soldier Solomon Grundy was captured by the Soviet army while on assignment to kill Superman. Tortured and brainwashed, Grundy now serves the Soviet cause. Earth 2 The Grundy of Earth 2 has appeared as the avatar of the Gray, a force that seeks to kill the avatar of the Green - Green Lantern!. His first encounter with Green Lantern left Grundy stranded at the moon. 'Injustice Comic' Solomon Grundy makes his appearance in Chapter Fifteen of the Injustice Comic. He is first seen in the bowels of Arkham Asylum, being contacted by Harley Quinn, who promises to turn the dampeners that are keeping him contained off, in return for destroying the Asylum. As Harley releases the inmates, Grundy bursts from the floor, chanting his namesake nursery ryhme as he grabs hold of Robin and drags him back under the Asylum, ignoring the combined attacks of Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Arrow as he does. Grundy is next seen still holding Robin by his head while Wonder Woman stabs his upper arm, though this only prompts the beast to backhand her with enough force to send her through several walls. Grundy begins to return his attention to Robin when he sees his wrist begin to smoke before falling off. Staring dumbly at his smoldering stump, turns around in time to see a grinning Superman just as the Man of Steel smashes through Grundy's chest in a spray of gore. This seemingly fells the monster, but only for a few moments. After Nightwing frees Robin from the zombie's severed hand, Batman arrives and Grundy revives. Robin and Nightwing are ordered to return to the Asylum above while Batman charges towards Grundy, leaping over him and slamming two explosive devices onto the sides of his head. As the Dark Knight lands, they detonate, decapitating the monster and finally subduing him. Though not seen, it is presumed Grundy is returned to his cell or moved to the location Superman had been planning. 'Injustice: Gods Among Us' Solomon Grundy first appears alongside Lex Luthor's team of villains attacking the Watchtower. He fights against Cyborg, but is eventually taken into custody along with the rest of them. In the alternate universe, Solomon Grundy is a member of Superman's regime, used as a tool by the other villains. He is stationed inside Wayne Manor alongside Killer Frost. When Batman arrives at the Manor with the displaced Justice League members he pulled from their dimension, Grundy and Frost are there to greet them. Frost sics Grundy on Green Arrow while she fights Wonder Woman. Green Arrow is able to keep Grundy back by shooting him and objects he throws at him with arrows, but the two eventually clash one on one, ending with Grundy's defeat. Before he can strike back, Grundy is struck by Green Lantern and carried off into orbit, where he is able to survive due to him being a zombie. Grundy is later brought back to Earth after the attack on Stryker's Island. After Superman announces his plan and kills Shazam for questioning him, a sorrowful Grundy takes his body outside to bury it in the snow. When he returns, he finds Yellow Lantern beaten into unconsciousness by the defected Flash. He angrily attacks Flash in return, but is beaten. Solomon Grundy takes part in the attack on Gotham City and on the Insurgency's hideout. He and Killer Frost chase after Cyborg after Frost freezes his arm. In the epilogue, Grundy is presumably taken into custody with the rest of Superman's accomplices. There is a possibility however, that Grundy evaded capture and returned to Slaughter Swamp to heal his wounds, as shown in his Classic Ending. 'Powers and Abilities' *Superstrength *Regenerative healing *Immortal through eternal resurrection *Limited intelligence 'Intro/Outro' INTRO: 'A swamp mudhole opens on the ground and Solomon Grundy comes roaring out of it. '''OUTRO: '''Solomon Grundy walks over to the opponent/player, grabs him/her by the head, spins them around, and throws the opponent/player off screen. 'Gameplay Character Trait The Pain Chain: Solomon Grundy's character trait is a throw that can be linked with multiple other throws. Up to 3 types of throws can be chained into, each granting him a special ability, such as giving him a power boost, buffing his defense, or resisting chip damage. Spending meter for the initial grab of The Pain Chain will make the grab unblockable and give Grundy super armour. *Power Chain - [ → , ← '', CT ] *Power Chain Final Hit - [ ↓ , → , CT ] *Health Chain - [ ↓ , ↓ , CT ] *Health Chain Final Hit - [ ↑ , ↑ , CT ] *Defense Chain - [ ↓ , ↑ , CT ] *Defense Chain Final Hit - [ ↑ , ↓ , CT ] Move List Basic Attacks: *Decimate Fist - [ L ] *Muddy - [ M ] *Marsh Mash - [ H ] *Light-Headed - [ ← + L ] *Swampy Stomp - [ ← + M ] *Grundy Blast - [ ← + H ] / ( Hold to charge or [ ← ← +' MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Cyrus Kick - [ → + L ] *Butcher Slam - [ → + M ] *Grundy Crush - [ → + H ] / ''( Hold to charge or [ → → ''+ '''MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Gut Punch - [ ↓ + L ] *Rising Backhand - [ ↓ + M ] *Low Hook - [ ↓ + H ] Air Attacks: *Hinge Kick - [ L ] *Quick Kick - [ M ] *Double Kick - [ H ] Throws: *Forward / Reverse Throw - [ ← / → L + H ] Combo Attack: *Heavy Hand - [ L , L ] *Driven To Kill - [ L , L , M ] *Destroy - [ L , L , H ] *Face Evil - [ L , ← + M ] *Born On A Monday - [ ← + L , H ] *Reanimated - [ → + L , M ] *No Pain - [ → + L , M , M ] *Death To All - [ → + L , H ] *Already Dead - [ ← + M , H ] *Rest In Peace - [ → + M , M ] *Slaughter Swamp - [ → + M , M , H ] *Bad Blood - [ H , M ] *Dead's Blood - [ H , H ] *Tombstoned - [ ↓ + L , H ] *Swampland - [ ↓ + M , H ] Special Moves: *Cleaver Spin - [ ↓ , ← '', L ] *Walking Corpse - [ ''← , '→ , '''H ] *Grave Rot - [ ↓ , ''← '', H ] *Dead Air - [ ''← , '→ , '''M ] *Swamp Hands - [ ↓ , ''← '', M ] *To The Grave - [ ↓ , → , L ] Super Move When Solomon Grundy activates his super move, he enters a new mode where he gains armour for a limited amount of time until his super meter is drained. Any physical attack Solomon Grundy uses initiates his super move, no matter if his attacks connect in air or on the ground. '''Grave Digger: '''Solomon Grundy pulls a cleaver out from his back and slices his enemy with it, he then proceeds to pick up the enemy and throw him/her. As the enemy gets up, Grundy pulls out a tombstone from his chest and smashes it over his/her head. 'Ending' The battle over, Grundy eluded capture and returned to his swamp to heal his wounds. During regeneration, Grundy found he could channel the elemental force of The Red. All animal life would bend to his rule. His increased power also allowed him to resurrect the long-lost Grey force. Now instead of ruling Earth's creatures, he could simply destroy them. After defeating the world's heroes, Grundy turned Earth into his version of paradise. He now rules over a grey and lifeless planet. 'Quotes' In Battle *"Aurggghh!" - Intro *"Tiny man." - During Pain Chain throws *"Grundy show you!" - During Pain Chain throws *"Grundy no stop!" - During Pain Chain throws *"Grundy drown you." - During Pain Chain throws *"Eat swamp water!" - During Pain Chain throws *"Green man die!" - During Pain Chain throws on Green Lantern *"Me Grundy, not you!" - Occasionally after combos on Solomon Grundy Clash *"Grundy kill you dead!" - Clash with any Character *"Grundy no like you!" - Clash with any Character *"Can't stop Grundy!" - Clash with any character *"Tiny man fit in pocket!" - Clash with a smaller character Defense Wagers *"Grundy hates bats!" - Clash with Batman *"Grundy no fear bat!" - Clash with Batman *"Puny arrows no hurt!" - Clash with Green Arrow *"Arrow man no hurt Grundy!" - Clash with Green Arrow *"Lights no hurt Grundy!" - Clash with Green Lantern *"Bird-Girl make Grundy mad!" - Clash with Hawkgirl *"Thought Bird-Nose was friend!" - Clash with Hawkgirl *"Grundy think you handsome!"- Clash with (Regime) Solomon Grundy *"It's like looking in mirror!" - (Regime) Clash with Solomon Grundy *"Big man scared!" - Clash with Superman *"Grundy squeeze you like grape!" - Clash with Superman *"Grundy break you in two!" - Clash with Superman Attack Wagers *"Me Grundy not Grodd!" - Clash with Batman *"Grundy not slow!" - Clash with Green Arrow *"You not funny!" - Clash with Green Arrow *"Fire is bad." - Clash with Green Arrow *"Grundy drown you in it!" - Clash with Green Lantern *"My name is Solomon Grundy." - Clash with Hawkgirl *"Grundy hate mirror!" - Clash with (Regime) Solomon Grundy *"So does Grundy!"- (Regime) Clash with Solomon Grundy *"No trouble killing blue man." - Clash with Superman 'Costumes' Default Solomon Grundy wears a ripped black and purple suit with a dirty white shirt. He wears a noose as a tie and broken chains around his wrists. He has an assortment of piercing weapons lodged in his back and large black loafers for shoes. He has a small traditional belt with suspenders hanging from his waist. (Player 2: Duller colors) Regime Grundy wears what appears to be a blue sleeveless prisoner's suit. He has an orange undershirt and brown strappings around his wrists and left thigh. He sports a buzzcut and retains his piercing weapons in his back. He also wears large black shoes. His uniform is labelled with the digits 'OS1' on the left, his name brandished on the right. His skull has a stitching scar, similar to Frankenstein's Monster. (Player 2: The colors are less dull) Red Son A USSR-themed costume inspired by the Red Son Comic Series. (Player 2: His clothes are darker) ('Pre-Order or Red Son Pack 1') Boss Grundy In this costume, Grundy is shown wearing a black pinstriped 1920's style business suit, complete with matching fedora, a white scarf, and a red carnation on his lapel. Unlike his other outfits, Boss Grundy is shown with a copious amount of blood on his hands, and during his Ultimate Move he uses a regular-looking knife instead of a cleaver. ( Player 2: Instead of navy blue for his pants shirt and hat it is black and his towel that is over his neck is bloodier) ('Unlocked by beating classic battle with any character') Earth 2 Grundy, Man of Grey, from the New 52 Earth 2 series. ('Earth 2 Costume Pack') 'Trivia' *Fred Tatasciore previously voiced Solomon Grundy in 'Batman: Arkham City'.'' *When viewed in the Characters Archives in Bonus Features, his tombstone reads "Born - 1944 Died - 1895." *Solomon Grundy is the first revealed character of the cast to be able to hit someone with his super move while airborn. Later it is revealed that Batgirl can do this as well. *In one of the clash dialogues with Hawkgirl, Grundy refers to her as "Bird-Nose". This is a reference to "The Terror Beyond", an episode of the Justice League animated series where Hawkgirl and Solomon Grundy form a genuine friendship. This friendship is referenced again in the S.T.A.R. Labs Challenges, where Grundy's missions involve searching for Hawkgirl. *Grundy will recite his full poem when doing his chain grab moves. Once all the grabs are executed in order, the player can hear Solomon Grundy's poem. *Solomon is the tallest and heaviest character in the game. Category:Villains Category:Power Users Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Males Category:Regime Member Category:Justice League Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Characters Category:Superman Villains Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Arkham Asylum Paitents Category:IOS Category:Comic Characters 'Gallery' Screenshots Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Solomon-Grundy1.jpg|Solomon Grundy in Character Selection Screen Solomon-Grundy-Select-Updated.png|Solomon Grundy Selection Icon SolomonGrundyAvatarCostume.png|Solomon Grundy Avatar costume for Xbox Live Grundy-thumb 0.png Solomon Grundy 2.jpg|Solomon Grundy Promotional Poster Grundy Concept.jpg|Solomon Grundy Promotional Render Solomon Grundy Puny Arrows no hurt!.jpg Green Lantern vs Solomon Grundy.jpg|IGAU Battle Arena - Solomon Grundy vs. Green Lantern Regime Grundy.jpg|Regime Grundy in Archives Boss Grundy Outfit.jpg|Boss Grundy in Archives Injustice-redson-skinpack.jpg|Red Son Skin Pack 1 IGAU Red Son skins.png|Red Son skins Grundy 13.jpg|Red Son Skin Solomon Grundy|link=Red Son Costume 400px-SolomonGrundyRedSon.jpg|Red Son Grundy in Archives 1017219 567750519944234 1779488626 n.jpg|Earth 2 Skin Pack Solomon Grundy Earth 2.jpg|Earth 2 Solomon Grundy Solomon Grundy Injustice- Gods Among Us .jpg|IOS Solomon Grundy SolomonGrundyRegimeCardiOS.png|IOS Regime Solomon Grundy Card Regime Solomon Grundy Injustice- Gods Among Us iOS .jpg|IOS Solomon Grundy Grundy 1.jpg|Solomon Grundy Intro Grundy vs Green Lantern.jpg|Solomon Grundy vs. Green Lantern Solomon Grundy vs Wonder Woman.jpg|Solomon Grundy vs Wonder Woman Grundy 6.jpg|Super Move Grundy vs Flash.jpg Injustice.5.21-007HIRES.jpg Solomon Grundy's Epilogue.JPG|Solomon Grundy's Epilogue Grundy and Wonder Woman Alternates.jpg|Alternates for Grundy and Wonder Woman Solomon grundy art.jpg|Grundy Concept Art DC Injustice Concept Art Solomon-Grundy HS-01-680x949.jpg|Grundy Concept Art Solomon Grundy Art.jpg|Concept Art solomongrundyca.jpg|Concept art for Solomon Grundy. Solomon Grundy 1.png|Solomon Grundy's Official Render Videos File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Green Lantern vs. Solomon Grundy|Green Lantern vs. Solomon File:Injustice Gods Among Us - 'Batman vs Solomon Grundy Gameplay' TRUE-HD QUALITY|Solomon Grundy vs. Batman Category:Villains Category:Power Users Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Males Category:Regime Member Category:Justice League Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Characters Category:Superman Villains Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:IOS Category:Comic Characters Category:Arkham Asylum Patients